PNF: Other Side
by Ashwood's Flame
Summary: Check out Project Night Fury by nightfury97!Apparently my feelings of dread are for good reason. I'm stuck without any memories and I'm also surrounded by beings that could easily kill me in a single step. The kicker? I know the leader of those beings more that you know Brother/Sister-bond-Optimus/OC & Fatherly!Ratchet/OC Movie-verse!Prime!HTTYD!Mix. co-authored with NIGHTFURY97 AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to **_PNF: Other Side_**! This is the sister fic to **_Project Night Fury_**, which is being covered by nightfury97 - Go check her out, she's one of my friends and this will be her first fic!**

**Okay, so nightfury97 never gave me an age on when our OCs are going to meet, so it's at twenty do we meet. Also, it's five years since 'Mission City' happened, so nightfury, if you're reading this (Which you better be; I followed yours!), then it was two months before your OC was kidnapped. Her OC is a self insert of her - and yes, her name shall be reveal along with my own name (Yes, I inserted myself finally. I swear, reading this, I'm going to be trying to kill myself off!). nightfury is Holly Austin and My OC/self-insert is named Ashley Livengood. Blah, bad last name.**

**I Know I said the title would be **_Never the_ Same**, but nightfury since named her side of the story **_Project Night_ Fury**, I feel like we should have similiar titles, so it's now** _PNF Other_ Side**or** _Project Night Fury: Other Side_**. My side of the story is in third person and will cover everyone but Holly's perspective because nightfury is writing it in first person, like most of my fics. I think this opening is long enough, so onwards!**

**Disclaimer: Look above. Does it look like I own Transformers and How to Train Your Dragon? No, I don't.**

* * *

_ You know that feeling when you've decided that nothing matters anymore – in the morning at least – and rolled over to fall back asleep? You're lucky. My life seems like one entire dream. I mean, who can say half the things I say and then turn around to forget them?_

Ashley opened her eyes before blinking, the black and white slowly returning to color. It had been five years. Five years since Mission City and five years since her only friend she has yet to meet, Holly Austin, disappeared off the face of the earth.

She shook her head and slowly stretched, feeling her back pop. She shuffled to her closet and opened it, picking out the normal uniform for her and her sister's bakery. The white etched house easily popped on the black shirt and she made a mental not to possibly add some ivy designs surrounding them. _RAD Treats_ stood out in white letters as she picked out her pink pants. Ashley didn't know why, but for some odd reason, she felt like she should wear her running shoes. She shook her head and slipped the tennis shoes on before walking out the door, locking it behind her.

She put her hair in the normal messy bun and walked into the small bakery and café to see the normal customers and then some. She went to the back room and clocked in before putting on her apron. She grabbed a small note pad and started to go to the normal tables. She smiled as she saw a familiar face amongst strangers.

"The normal?" she asked. The man looked up slightly before he realized who was asking.

"Melissa said you weren't coming in today." He said with a small frown. Ashley let out a small chuckle and tapped the manager badge clipped to her shirt.

"We own this place together." she reminded him. "It's a shared responsibility." She thought about it for a second. "When I'm not deployed anyway."

"What do you have?" a man with scruffy black hair and green eyes asked. Ashley listed the menu, trying not to look too much at anyone. Most got coffee, but a few got a donut, and one got a bagel. Ashley nodded and wrote everything down before going to the kitchen, starting everything. What they didn't know is that she could hear everything within the store.

"Any luck on finding her?" Her regular, Orion, asked. He had a deep baritone voice that made her trust him. It was just the way he acted, like he was so shy, that started her to try to get to know him.

Ashley shook her head and got the pastries ready and started on the coffees. She took the first half out and the group fell silent. "Okay, two mochas, an iced, three regular, and one sweetened." She listed, handing them to those who raised their hands. "I'll be right back for the other half of the order." She said.

As soon as they thought it was okay, the man who had asked about the menu sighed. "No. I don't get it. MECH has always left some type of trail. With Holly Austin, it's like they just… vanished." Ashley's grip on the tray tightened as she heard her friend's name. She shook her head again and continued out, not noticing a concerned pair of eyes on her.

She handed them the final donut just as the door opened to let the chilly wind in. Three new people she's never seen before walked in and sat down in the corner booth. Orion and the others stiffened, but Ashley rolled her eyes at their actions and took the pencil from behind her ear, walking to them. "Hello." She said. As soon as she said that, the three turned to her and glared at her with crimson eyes. She had gotten so use to Orion's unnatural blue hue that she didn't even try to categorize that as a bad thing. "What would you like?"

"For you to go away." The one in the middle hissed. Ashley narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Look here," she snapped, getting everyone's attention. No one, _NO ONE_, ever heard the soft spoken, kind hearted twenty year old snap like that. "Either you buy something and quit wasting my time, or you can get out."

The three stayed silent before they got up and roughly shoved past her, making the notepad fall from her hands. Once they were gone, everyone, minus the new group, went back to eating, but they kept looking at Ashley carefully. She just shook her head and continued making the batter for the cupcakes. Finally, the silence was too great and the young baker turned on the radio. Gloriana's _Can't Shake You_ was heard.

I still change the station  
Every time they play that song  
Can't drive past your house  
So I take the long way home

Ashley hummed to the tune and her sister came out, giving her an irritated look. She just shrugged and took the batter bowl, spooning out the amounts for the cupcakes. She began humming a small part, unable to stop it. To most of the customers, they were used to it, but to the newbies, they looked at her in shock.

Your black leather jacket  
Still hangin' in my closet  
I wish that I could give it away  
Oh even though you're gone, somehow you stay

She popped the two trays in the oven and looked up to meet Orion's eyes. She half smiled, but looked down to continue her work. She then began with the cookie dough Melissa had given her. As the fourth of July was coming, she got out the star and flag cookie cutters and slowly began shaping them.

And every other time a love said goodbye  
I just shake it off, shake it off  
Pour another drink so I don't feel a thing  
I just shake it off, break it off  
Erased all your numbers, blocked all your calls  
Tried another lover, built up my walls  
Told myself it's over, don't know what else I can do  
I can't shake you

She prepared the other oven in the front and began on the other half, wrapping the formed cookie dough. Her best friend, and slight crush, came in at that time, his girlfriend, and Ashley's other best friend, beside him, both laughing. Ashley smiled and waved at them, though it was forced. She had been his friend since they were four, her feelings for him had grown in the fifth grade, but yet she was afraid that one single word about it would mess their entire friendship. No, it would be best to let her friends be happy.

I didn't wanna be here  
But my friends all love this bar  
I don't wanna see you  
But I'm wondering where you are

Ashley inwardly winced when this part of the song came up, as she always found herself thinking about this. She casted a look at Alex and Bailey, who were talking about the joke, and found herself wishing that for once, she didn't own the bakery with her sister. She found herself shaking her head to clear it, a habit she formed, and looked back at the peanut butter cookies.

And why am I still keepin'  
The shirt you used to sleep in?  
It's been sittin' there for over a year  
Oh even though you left me you're still here

She looked up when she heard a voice call her name. Ashley blinked in surprise as Orion sat across from her, the sneeze guard separating the two. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She answered. "I've just been thinking." She barely noticed that Alex had partially stopped listening to Bailey to listen to her. "I mean, in a month, I'm going to be discharged and Dani's going to have the whole place to herself."

And every other time a love said goodbye  
I just shake it off, shake it off  
Pour another drink so I don't feel a thing  
I just shake it off, break it off  
Erased all your numbers, blocked all your calls  
Tried another lover, built up my walls  
Told myself it's over, don't know what else I can do  
I can't shake you.

Orion looked thoughtful as Ashley cut five stars from the batter in front of her. "You're worried that something is going to go wrong." He guessed. Ashley relaxed and nodded. She changed to the flag and kneaded the dough again.

"It's a stupid feeling, I know, but it's just… Something's going to happen Orion, I can feel it. The last time I felt this way, Mission City was wrecked to pieces. I can't let that happen again, not while I'm around." She said, despair engulfing her.

I can't shake you  
No matter how hard I try  
I can't shake you  
I can't shake you  
And I don't know why

Alex himself was starting to feel slight jealousy. It had taken multiple months and several 'outings' – his family teased him by calling them dates, but he disagrees – for her to open even a single emotion to him, yet here she was, talking to a complete stranger. He took a good long look between the two, trying to see if there was any visible attraction between them. The brunette kept smiling slightly and cutting the cookie dough while talking, which signaled no feelings excepts a friend, while the black haired, inhuman eyed man held open curiosity. Alex found himself frowning, wondering why the man, Orion, would be curious.

Ashley shook her head for the umpteenth time to find the song that fits her perfectly ending.

And every other time a love said goodbye  
I just shake it off, shake it off  
Pour another drink so I don't feel a thing  
I just shake it off, break it off  
Erased all your numbers, blocked all your calls  
Tried another lover, built up my walls  
Told myself it's over, don't know what else I can do  
I can't shake you.

She finished the cookies and put them in the oven, washing her hands. The next few hours went in a blur and before she knew it, it was closing time. She was walking home, a baggie of mismatched cookies in her purse, when there was a giant explosion.

A second later, the leather purse fell to the ground, it's owner nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Gawd, what'd I tell ya? I may or may not've killed myself already! Maybe if I get a few reviews - that little button there that says review right below it. See it? Please click it - I'll update with nightfury again.**

**Also, if anyone reading this knows me - which is possible - please don't tell Alex. I don't want to ruin our friendship. Alex, if you're reading this, I might not come to school anymore.**

**Follow/favorite me?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope y'all like this. Fanfiction was being stupid, so this isn't the first copy. Did you know Writer's block, forced or not, can cause a writer to become insane? Thank you to Azule the blue and nightfury97 for commenting and thank you nightfury97 for coming to me with this wonderful co-author idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or How To Train Your Dragon. I am merely using them for our plotline.**

* * *

_Forgetting something and losing something are two very different things. Forgetting something means you can always go back and get it while losing something means there is very little chance of recovery… at least, that's what my doctors are saying._

Gun shots.

That's the first thing Ashley's mind recognizes as she slowly finds herself trapped under ruble, tremendous footsteps shaking the earth as they near her. She tried to get up, but let out a muffled cry of pain as her back twinged. Oh, and her head was killing her. She raised a shaky hand to her temple and took it back to see red all over her fingertips. "W-what?" she whispered. Why was she bleeding? Why were there gunshots ringing out right beside her?

She heard shouts and then half of the thunderous footsteps disappeared before she heard a shock cry. It was muffled, but she could hear it. "Optimus!" a familiar voice yelled. Why was he sounding so familiar? "Didn't Ashley carry this out of the bakery?"

"That is Ashley's bag." Another familiar voice answered. Ashley felt her entire body tingle as she rested her head on her arms, the darkness starting to overwhelm her. "Major Lennox, there's a human trapped under the ruble. She matches Ashley's form, yet my scans indicate she is injured."

Ashley's breath hitched as the ruble above her shifted before some type of light hit her. She weakly opened her eyes as they pulled her out, looking around at the ruined intersection. She was only about a few blocks away from her house. Maybe she could sneak away. She made to stand up, but as soon as she stood without any help, the world lurched sideways and she once again found herself failing. A man with shoulder length black hair tied in a lose ponytail and had bright blue eyes easily caught her, lowering her until her legs rested on the ground. She couldn't stop the giggle she made.

"Tha' was fun." She said, her voice slurred. "Does it 'gain?" 'Orion' looked at the medics, who were getting the sedative out.

"Ask her for your name." one whispered. He nodded and met partial grey, partial blue eyes.

"Ashley, what's my name?" he asked. The twenty year old tilted her head, her hair falling back to show the angry, bleeding red spot on her temple and forehead.

"I dunno; who are you?" she countered. Ashley saw that his eyes widened in shock and his grip tightened, but he didn't let go. He looked at the field medic, who injected the needle into Ashley's upper arm. She looked at the medic with wide eyes before groaning and laying her head down.

When Ashley opened her eyes, she groaned, her head killing her. She looked around to see that she was in her own hospital room. There was a second that she thought she could sneak out before the doors opened. A man with graying brown hair and bright, inhuman eyes wearing a lab coat over a mellow yellow shirt and black slacks came in, reading something on what she thought to be an IPad. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Hello." He said. "How are you feeling?" Ashley looked away, not sure what to say. She was never the talkative one to people she just met.

"I'm fine." She finally whispered. The doors opened a few minutes later, during one of the tests, to reveal Orion and the green eyed man.

"Tell me, what can you remember?" The doctor, who said his name was Richard, asked. Ashley looked at the new men apprehensively before looking at her hands. 'Orion' sighed, knowing that what he suspected was true. Ashley had lost her short term memory.

"I… I remember getting the message saying that…" Ashley dropped off as tears formed in her eyes. "Oh god… She's gone."

"Who's gone?" Orion asked.

"H-Holly Austin." Ashley answered shakily. All of their breaths hitched. "W-we were supposed to call each other when I got the message." Richard wrote this down and the two stepped beside him, looking concerned.

"Ashley, this is Orion Pax and William Lennox. They're the ones who helped bring you here." He informed. Was it her, or was there a double edge in his voice, stating they were the reason why she was here. Surely they didn't kidnap her?

Ashley waited until William and Richard left before she looked at Orion in curiosity. "Pax is an unusual last name." She said carefully. "Surely you aren't in the Witness Protection Program?"

"No." Orion said, chuckling. Ashley smiled before frowning. Why did she feel accomplished at making him laugh? Surely they never met before? "Livengood is an unusual name as well."

"Yeah." Ashley snorted, her happy mood fading. "It's unusual alright. So many people say Live-n-good instead of Lie-ven-good. It's so frustrating." Ashley then proceeded to lush a bright red as she realized she just spilled her frustration to him. He simply smiled, his inhuman blue eyes showing concern and slight happiness.

"It is alright." He said. "It's been many months since you last remember. Holly Austin has been missing for five years. We believe the same organization that attacked you has her hostage." Ashley looked at him curiously, her head tilting to the right.

"…why not give them what they want?" She finally asked. Orion looked uncomfortable and shook his head.

"Nothing is simple Ms. Livengood." He answered, pain trying to find its way in his voice.

"Why not though?" She pressed. "There must be some way for me to smuggle a wire where they wouldn't reach it."

'_A bond._' 'Orion' thought. "There is one way." He said slowly. "It is unstable if rushed and seldom works pass twenty miles away."

"Well then don't be twenty miles away." Ashley teased before blushing again. Why was she having so many conflicting emotions? 'Orion' took this as a sign to leave and left the 'hospital' room with a 'goodbye'.

"Orion' then disappeared into a flurry of electric blue sparks and the peterbilt beside the door shifted into a 35 foot tall mechanical being known as Optimus Prime. Optimus shuttered his optics and appeared to do a very human sigh. He walked through the hanger, where seven other bots were waiting.

"Is she up?" A silver one asked. He had wheels for pedes and a slight accent from somewhere in Europe.

"Miss Livengood is awake." Optimus confirmed. "She does not, however, recall any events from the past five years." The yellow one – Richard, who was really Ratchet – nodded sadly.

"it could take years for her to remember, but it could also take months if there is something to trigger her memory." He said. "The bakery or her sister's voice at most for now. She's still injured."

The other Autobots nodded and dispersed to different areas. Will sighed as he watched this. He knew what Ashley had said and he knew she had heard every word they had said, not matter how quiet they were. He couldn't help but agree with the young woman. Something big was about to happen and she would be at the epicenter.

Meanwhile, Ashley was trying to figure out how she was missing five years worth of memory. More importantly, why was she in a military hospital instead of normal one? She came up with the conclusion that it was the same reason why Mission City was reduced to ruble and ashes. Something big, and most definitely extraterrestrial, was the reason to blame for her being in military care. Now if only she could remember…

She looked up when a door opened only to see a twenty year old Asian sneak in. she frowned and tilted her head. "Ashley?" the woman whispered. Ashley's eyes widened as she recognized the faint familiarity of her voice.

"Miko?" She asked hesitantly. The woman perked up and nodded fiercely, hugging Ashley. "You… it's really been five years?"

Miko held her friend at arm's length and nodded sadly. "You know… I'm glad you met me. Who would've thought that a punk kid and a good, quiet girl would've ever been best friends?"

"Opposites attract." Ashley simply laughed. Miko laughed as well, but they both fell silent when Ratchet came in and glared at the young Asian woman. "Mi, I think you better go." She said, not wanting her friend to get in trouble.

"I'll visit you, okay Ash? This _is_ the first time is saw a face to your voice." Miko said before walking out.

* * *

**Let's pray this saves, yeah? Anyways, this is AU, or Alternate Universe. I don't know if _Revenge of the Fallen_ and _Dark of the Moon_ will happen with any _Transformers Prime_ stuff. That's all in the future.**

**Follow/favorite me and my side of the story and check out nightfury97's side, it's called _Project Night Fury_!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I'm late on updating. My dad had a mini-stroke Thursday night, so I spent most of my free time with him. I am working on chapter/journal four, so do not worry! Also, I'm sorry if i got a few facts mixed up, but this is AU, so just ****_kindly_**** point it out to me. A special thanks to nightfury97, who is my co-author and friend. Go check out her story, **_Project Night Fury_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon and I do not own Transformers even if I wish it.**

* * *

_ I'm at a point in my life that friends aren't just enough. Sometimes, I need family. With my current condition, that isn't exactly ease, but I realized that family isn't always blood. Family can be the friends around you._

Ashley woke up breathing heavily. It had been a week since she had lost her memory and she wasn't about to say she was remembered what happened. Ashley shook her head and stood up, happy that Richard had taken the IVs out of her a few days ago. She went to the window to see the military base officials here and there. There was also a rather large metallic being in front of one hanger, talking to a human. Ashley had been shocked at first, the same day she got the IVs out, but she found seeing them a reassurance at the reason why she was there. She wasn't deaf. She could hear what they thought were hushed conversations outside of her room.

The Autobots were good beings from a planet called Cybertron. The beings that made her lose her memories were known as Decepticons and they were of the opposite faction. Ashley also heard that Orion was Optimus and Richard was Ratchet along with a few unnamed people such as Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker. She could only assume that the unnamed were Autobots. Ashley remembered the sisterly feelings she felt for Orion – should she call him Optimus? – and found that she still felt the same way, if not more.

The Autobots and NEST personnel have so much for her, how could she not begin to feel attached to the Autobot she's know for months? The door slid open and Ashley tensioned and slowly turned around to see Ratchet looking at her with wide eyes. "Uh…" she said nervously. She knew that they were going to tell her soon, or at least she hoped they would. She was just a soldier that was supposed to be deployed in three weeks. Why should they tell her? "No lying my way out of this one then." She finally sighed.

Ratchet waited for her to sit on the bed before going to her, his arms crossed. "Lying about what?" He questioned.

"Well, for one, that I know what you are." She said as if it was obvious. "I'm not as deaf as I've led people to believe. Besides, I know when someone is lying to me. You don't have to worry about your secrets anyways. I'm still going to Iraq in three weeks. There's a good possibility that I won't come back."

"May I ask how much you know?" Ratchet asked, his voice quiet in shock. Ashley sighed and lowered her head.

"Your name is Ratchet. You're the chief medical officer for a faction of an extraterrestrial war that are called the Autobots. Orion Pax is really Optimus Prime and he's the leader. He's been my friend for about four months before the Decepticons attacked me, making me lose my memory. You call the military group assigned to you: NEST, but I don't know why. I've heard a few other names, but that's it really." Ashley answered. "I know way too much now that I think about it. Besides, while I'm coming clean,

"I remember what happened the day of my attack. It's a few seconds before and during the Decepticons tried to kill me, but I remember it perfectly." She finished. Ratchet looked at her for a few more seconds before turning back to the door. Fright came to Ashley and she tensioned even more. "What are you going to do now?" She asked in a small voice.

"I am contacting Optimus." Ratchet said flatly. "He needs to hear what you remember. Next time though, just tell us that you remember." She nodded and looked out the window to see that the being had stood up and was looking at the hospital. The being transformed and Ashley saw that it was the very same peterbilt that Orion drove.

A few minutes later, Ratchet and 'Orion' came in the room. Ashley found that she couldn't look 'Orion' in the eye and kept her gaze on her hands. "Ashley, Ratchet told me you remember what happened." Optimus said. Ashley nodded. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well… After I closed shop, I put the leftovers in my purse. About two blocks away from my house, I noticed that the same guys I kicked out were glaring at me from across the street. The smallest one began panicking and the tallest one started yelling at him. The one that looked like the oldest stopped them and then they just… vanished. Three jets flew overhead and then the explosion happened." Ashley explained softly.

"Was anything else different about them?" Ratchet asked. Ashley hesitated, about to say no when she finally looked at their eyes. They had stunning electric blue while the strangers had…

"Red eyes." She said. Both human/Autobots stiffened. "They all had crimson eyes. I'd gotten use to seeing your hue that I didn't qualify it as dangerous at all."

"Decepticons." Ratchet murmured to Optimus, who nodded.

"Will you explain anything to me, or do I have to learn things by myself again?" Ashley asked crossly. Optimus looked at his sister figure and then at Ratchet, who nodded.

"I'll leave you two alone." Ratchet said, closing the door behind him. Ashley looked at Optimus before looking away.

"Why are you here, on Earth?" Ashley asked softly.

Optimus sighed. "We came in search of a relic known to our people as The Allspark. Our people split between three groups: our enemy, the Decepticons; the ones who did not wish to fight, the Neutrals; and us, the Autobots. We fought to protect The Allspark while the Decepticons wished to use it to rule our world. In a last minute decision, we sent the Allspark into space, planning to retrieve it when the war was over. Only, it never did.

"The war killed Cybertron, our home planet. Everyone was scattered amongst the stars, five of us staying together. Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee were with me when we picked up trace residue from the Cube, signaling it was within your solar system. For two years, we studied your species, but we never truly interacted with them until two days before we fought our first battle on Earth in a small town called Mission City. During that time, we met Major William Lennox and Samuel Witwicky, our first two human allies. We lost one that was traveling with us. My third in command, Jazz, was killed by Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons and my older brother."

Ashley blinked in shock. Talk about a plot twist. Siblings fighting and trying to kill each other? "I… I'm sorry. I didn't know." She said weakly.

Optimus nodded slightly. "Only Ironhide and Ratchet know of my true connection to Megatron. The rest of my troops believe we were once great friends." Ashley sighed and got up, hesitantly placing her hand on his shoulder, making him look up from where he was sitting.

"If there's anything I can do, anything I can help with, I'll gladly do it." She said, smiling. "I'm only going to be here for two weeks though."

* * *

**I just feel so guilty for this. I mean, there's a good chance I'm going to have my OC near death or have PTSD by the time she gets back to the bots. Why am I so cruel to my OCs?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been busy with school and a few weeks ago, my dad had a stroke and yesterday, my sister just had a seizure at work, so I haven't been able to write as much as I used to. A very special thanks to nightfury97, who is my co-author in crime. Go check out her story, it's **_Project Night Fury_**! Thank you everyone who's followed and favorited! You have no idea how much this means to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or Transformers!**

* * *

_ Time can fly faster than you know. One minute you can be laughing with friends and the next you're all alone, wondering what happened. Friends will always be with your though, no matter how much you think otherwise._

The next day, Ashley walked out of the hospital with Optimus next to her. "So, when will I meet the others?" She asked, having to have a help to get in the peterbilt. Optimus looked at her before disappearing. Ashley jumped before shaking her head, trying not to laugh.

"That has yet to be decided." He answered, the radio flickering on. "Although Sideswipe may try to contact you beforehand." Ashley did laugh and she shook her head.

"Optimus, I doubt he would do that." She said. "Uh… who is Sideswipe anyways?" There was a tense silence before the Autobot leader decided to answer.

"He is one of my front-liners." Optimus answered. "His holoform, or human form, goes by the name of Sid Mipe." Ashley pinched her nose, remembering the person who went with the name. He had tried to flirt with her, but every time, she shot him down.

"I remember him." She said. "I still want to meet them fully though. I'll only be here for a few more weeks."

"And they you." Optimus responded before stopping at what Ashley knew to be the bunkhouse. She grabbed her measly bag of items – privately thanking that she told him where to find her emergency bag – and hopped out of the peterbilt as Major William Lennox came to the two, as Optimus activated his holoform.

"Orion, Petty Officer Livengood." He said. Ashley looked at him in confusion.

"Major, Ashley knows of what I am." Optimus said. "She is too intelligent to be lied to for longer than a week."

"I'm not that smart." Ashley muttered. "I can just connect the dots. Plus, you need to learn how to speak quieter." Will nodded and led Ashley to her new bunk. "Home sweet temporary home." She muttered, tossing her stuff on it. "Am I gonna get a list of where and where not to go or am I restricted to this room?"

"I'll let the Autobots decided that." He answered. "For now, we were just about to have lunch." Ashley blinked and looked at the dingy clock hanging on the wall. She hadn't realized that Ratchet had ran his tests for so long.

"Lunch sounds good… if I'm invited of course." Ashley added. Will smiled and nodded.

"I wouldn't have said otherwise if you weren't." He stated. "I know some of the bots are going to talk to you."

"Yeah, Optimus already warned me about Sideswipe. What's with him anyway? He doesn't sound all that bad." She commented. The two walked out of the building and passed a few more before walking into on. There she saw the military personnel who worked with the Autobots, though most were sneering at a group in the corner, who were laughing loudly. "Not so many happy people here."

"Most just want a quiet meal." Will said, shrugging. They got their meals and went to the loud group, Ashley fidgeting when they went silent at the sight of her. Thankfully, Optimus moved over enough for her to sit next to him while not sitting next to anyone else.

"Thank you." She whispered. He nodded and she gingerly tasted her meal. She knew it would be better than what they would possibly have where she was going to be deployed, so she did her best to savor the awful tasting food, which was really sad. She looked up to see everyone looking at their food. "You don't have to tone down just because I'm here. I can leave if you-."

"Don't." The one she knew to be Sideswipe said. "You look… better." Ashley looked at her food and nodded.

"I feel better compared to last week." She answered. She pushed her food around, ignoring Ratchet's slight glare, until there was a squeal.

"Ashley!" Miko yelled. The brunette looked up and smiled at her friend. Miko sat beside a bald soldier with electric blue eyes – a hint that told Ashley he was an Autobot – and made a face at the mush. "Ergh, you eat that?"

"I don't have the luxury of being able to leave whenever Miko." Ashley reminded her. "Besides, I might as well get used to it. The stuff in the field can be worse at times." Miko ignored the last bit and looked at the male beside her, who shook his head roughly.

"Oh no Miko." He muttered. "It's best if you asked Optimus if she can go with you." Ashley tilted her head, confused on what was happening. '_It must be that thing Optimus said we could try to find Holly with._' She thought. She looked at Optimus the way she looked at her sisters to go with them to the movies when she was five – the full blown puppy dog eyes at work.

"Can she come with me to the concert?" Miko asked. Optimus hesitated before looking out of the corner of his eyes. It was a very bad mistake. "It wouldn't hurt if one of you guys went with us. Ashley may get her memory back!"

"Ms. Livengood already has her memory back." He said, making the Autobots look at her. "And she does not have a guardian provided at this time."

Ashley couldn't stop the small snort. "_Optimus_," She said, making them gap at her. "I'm leaving in two weeks. It's practically a custom for soldiers about to be deployed to have as much freedom as they can before they leave." The Autobot leader had a slight frown.

"Even if you are in risk of dying?" He whispered to her. She bit her lip and looked at the food.

"It's just one night." She said softly. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Optimus looked at the bald Autobot, who answered a silent question with a nod. "Be back by midnight at the most." He said, his baritone voice still in a soft tone.

Ashley let out a small squeal and hugged him. "Thank you!" She said. Optimus hesitantly returned the hug, still unsure of the physical contact without being in his true form. "I'm still going to try to know why you're shy in human terms." She whispered, making him want to do a very human groan.

Of course she would.

* * *

**I always fail not to amuse myself...**

**Yes, we finally met the bots!... Even if it wasn't properly. The rank is a real rank, i asked my dad about it, who was in the army, so it's legit! Thanks again for reading, it means so much to me.**

**Reviews are very much welcomed!**


End file.
